hexerfandomcom-20200215-history
Die Grenze des Möglichen (Kurzgeschichte)
Die Grenze des Möglichen ' ("Granica możliwości") ist die erste Kurzgeschichte aus der Kurzgeschichtensammlung ''Das Schwert der Vorsehung ("Miecz przeznaczenia") von Andrzej Sapkowski. Charaktere * Geralt von Riva * Rittersporn '''Drachenjäger: * Yennefer * Borch Drei Dohlen ** Tea ** Vea * Eyck von Denesle * Yarpen Zigrin * Die Haudegen von Cinfrid ** Neuntöter ** Boholt ** Häcksler * Dorregaray * Niedamir * Gyllenstiern * Zigenfras Drachen: * Villentretenmerth * Myrgtabrakke Weitere Charaktere: * Truppführer * Dorfschulze * Fleischer * Pickeliger Inhalt Borch Drei Dohlen In einem Dorf in Caingorn hat Geralt von Riva einen Auftrag angenommen, einen Basilisken im Verlies alter Ruinen zu töten. Erwartungsvoll harren der Dorfschulze und die Dorfbewohner am Eingang des Verlieses auf die Rückkehr des Hexers. Sie warten schon seit geraumer Zeit. Die Habgierigsten unter den Dörflern werfen bereits raffgierige Blicke auf das Pferd und die Ausrüstung des Hexers, bezweifeln, dass er lebend zurückkehren wird. Gerade als sie sich am Eigentum des Hexers vergreifen wollen, erscheint ein Fremder, der sie warnt, die Finger von den Satteltaschen zu lassen. Der Mann scheint ein Narr zu sein solch einen Ton anzuschlagen, denn er ist nicht bewaffnet. Der gierige Mob will den Mann angreifen, als unerwartet zwei serrikanische Kriegerinnen erscheinen, Gefährtinnen des Mannes, die kurzen Prozess mit den mordlustigen Gierhälsen machen. Geralt erscheint aus dem Verlies, präsentiert dem Schulzen den erlegten Basilisken und lässt sich bezahlen. Geralt ist dem Mann – Borch Drei Dohlen und seinen beiden Begleiterinnen Tea und Vea – dankbar, dass er sein Eigentum vor der Gier der Dörfler geschützt hat. Sie beschließen, gemeinsam den Weg fortzusetzen und eine ordentliche Mahlzeit in der Herberge Zum nachdenklichen Drachen zu sich zu nehmen. Während des Essens unterhalten sich Borch und Geralt eingehend über Drachen. Ein Drache in Barfeld Kurz vor Barfeld kommen sie bis zur Brücke an der Braa. Der Truppführer und seine Soldaten lassen Reisende ohne Geleitbrief aus Caingorn nicht passieren. Hier trifft Geralt Rittersporn wieder - auch er darf nicht passieren, da er kein solches Schreiben hat bzw. niemanden mit einem Geleitbrief kennt, der ihn freundlicherweise mit passieren lässt. Rittersporn erzählt Geralt, Drei Dohlen und seiner hübschen wie gefährlichen Eskorte, was hier vorgeht. Ein Drache ist auf die Weidegründe von Barfeld geflogen. Den Bauern wäre es fast gelungen, das Flugwesen zu töten. Mit letzter Kraft flieht der Drache in die Schluchten des Falken Gebirges. Man sagt, dass Drachen einen Schatz hüten in ihrem Versteck. Mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit wird es auch bei diesem Drachen der Fall sein. König Niedamir von Caingorn hat sofort reagiert und Wachen auf den Zuwegen zum Falken Gebirge postiert. Drachenjäger aus allen Königreichen sind auf dem Weg nach Barfeld. Zweifellos hat auch Niedamir ein Interesse an dem Drachen. Jedoch nicht wegen des Schatzes. Er hat es auf den Kopf des Drachens abgesehen, um damit das Nachbarreich Malleore in die Hand zu bekommen. Malleore hat keinen Regenten. Wer der Prinzessin von Malleore jedoch den Kopf eines Drachen bringt, darf einer Legende zufolge den Thron von Malleore besteigen. Geralt ist nicht an der Tötung von Drachen interessiert, ebenso wenig wie Drei Dohlen, Tea und Vea. Die Jagdgesellschaft Der Truppführer gewährt das Geleit dank einer großzügigen Zollgebühr von Borch. Rittersporn ist mit von der Partie, weil er das Ereignis für die Nachwelt mit einer Ballade erhalten will. Mittlerweile hat die Gruppe weitere Drachenjäger kennengelernt: Yarpen Zigrin und seine Männer, die Haudegen von Cinfrid und den Zauberer Dorregaray. Geralt erfährt, dass sich bereits eine andere Zauberin auf den Weg zum Drachen gemacht hat, nämlich Yennefer. Geralt schließt sich den Drachenjägern nun doch an, ohne den wirklichen Grund zu nennen. Die Teilnehmer der "Jagdgesellschaft" wollen den Drachen aus unterschiedlichen Gründen töten. Yarpen und seine Männer sowie die Haudegen von Cinfrid wollen den Schatz des Drachen und haben mit König Niedamir ein Abkommen dazu getroffen. Niedamir ist auf Malleore scharf. Eyck von Denesle ist ein tiefgläubiger Ritter, und zieht umher alles Böse auszumerzen, in diesem Fall den Drachen. Dorregaray ist gegen die Tötung des Drachens, weil sie vom Aussterben bedroht sind. Yennefer gibt an, dass sie Drachen für die größte Bedrohung der Menschen hält und sie daher vernichtet werden müssen. Sie verheimlicht jedoch, dass sie hofft, mit Zutaten des Drachen ein Mittel gegen ihre Unfruchtbarkeit zu finden. Yennefer bespricht sich mit Yarpen sowie den Haudegen von Cinfrid, um die Fronten zu klären. Die Kämpfer bestehen auf ihren Anteil des Schatzes, während sich die Zauberer (Dorregaray inbegriffen) mit dem Kadaver des Drachen für ihre Experimente zufrieden geben sollen. Geralt ist bei dieser Unterhaltung anwesend, mischt sich jedoch nicht ein. Er sucht kurz darauf Yennefer auf, um mit ihr zu reden. Die Zauberin ist jedoch nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, weil er sich vor vier Jahren einfach so aus dem Staub gemacht hat und sie wie einen nicht mehr benötigten Gebrauchsgegenstand zurückließ. Yennefer ist sehr zornig und Geralt hält es für besser, jetzt nichts weiter zu sagen. Auf dem Weg zum Versteck des Drachen ist die Stimmung gereizt. Mit Argwohn werden die betrachtet, die gegen die Tötung des Drachens sind. Niedamir droht Geralt über seinen Kanzler Gyllenstiern, dass der Hexer mit schlimmen Konsequenzen zu rechnen hat, wenn er sich in die Belange des Königs einmischt. Im Tal der Drachen Die Jagdgesellschaft begibt sich unter der Führung von Zigenfras ins Gebirge. Sie gelangen an eine Schlucht, über die eine Brücke führt. Da sie einst von Trollen errichtet wurde, hält Zigenfras sie für stabil. Trotzdem überquert vom Tross nur ein Wagen zurzeit die Brücke. Doch mit einem Mal werden die Jäger von einer schweren Steinlawine vor der Brücke überrascht. Der gesamte Berg scheint sich aufzubäumen, es bricht ein Abgrund auf. Wer nicht rechtzeitig reagiert, wird von der Steinlawine in den Abgrund gerissen. Kopflos stürzt jeder auf die Brücke zu, um nicht in den Tod gerissen zu werden, wenn die gesamte Felswand abbricht. Die Brücke stürzt ein und hätte beinahe Geralt und Yennefer mit in die Schlucht gerissen. Ausgerechnet Eyck von Denesle haben die beiden ihr Leben zu verdanken. Ein Teil der Ausrüstung ist verlorenen gegangen, ebenso wie einige Männer Niedamirs ihr Leben verloren haben. Trotzdem denkt niemand ans Aufgeben. Die Jagdgesellschaft kommt zu einem Talkessel mit drei Schluchten, in dessen Wänden unzählige Löcher gähnen. Auf einem Felsvorsprung sitzt ein goldener Drache – und der kann sogar sprechen! Villentretenmerth, wie sich der Drache nennt, fordert alle auf, das Tal sofort zu verlassen. Bei Zuwiderhandlung soll sich jemand im Duell gegen Villentretenmerth messen, nur mit Waffen, ohne Feuerspeien und ohne Magie. Eyck von Denesle fühlt sich sofort angesprochen. Der goldene Drache Obwohl Eyck von Denesle ein hervorragender Kämpfer ist, wird er von Villentretenmerth gleich beim ersten Angriff besiegt. König Niedamir, der vor dem Angriff Eyck spontan für Caingorn antreten ließ, teilt die Niederlage mit dem Ritter. Der König zieht mit seinem Gefolge und dem Ritter ab. Der goldene Drache ist unverletzt und zum ersten Mal sieht Geralt, dass der Goldene ein graugrünes Drachenjunges bei sich hat. In der Jagdgesellschaft bricht Streit aus – wer Anrecht auf den Leib des Drachens hat, wer Anrecht auf den Schatz hat sowie dass der goldene Drache nicht getötet werden darf. Es kommt zum Kampf unter allen Beteiligten, wobei die Befürworter des Drachens (Dorregaray, Geralt und Rittersporn) überwältigt und gefesselt werden. Yennefer ebenfalls als sie dem Streit um die Beute unterliegt. Zigenfras und seine Leute werden davongejagt. Villentretenmerth hat unbemerkt den Felsvorsprung verlassen und steht mit einem Mal seinen Jägern gegenüber. Das Drachenjunge ist bei ihm, wendet sich den Gefesselten zu. Die Haudegen sowie Yarpen und seine Männer rotten sich zusammen, um den Drachen anzugreifen. Auch diese professionellen Jäger überwältigt Villentretenmerth, allerdings ohne jemanden zu töten. Die Zwerge ergreifen die Flucht. Die Haudegen liegen geschlagen am Boden. Aus dem Tal dröhnt wütendes Gebrüll. Der Mob aus Barfeld unter der Führung von Zigenfras rückt mit mehreren Wagen und Waffen an. Villentretenmerth stürmt ihnen entgegen während der kleine Drache bei Yennefer Schutz sucht – zur Belustigung der anderen Gefangenen. Der Drache hat zu Anfang keinerlei Probleme, den aufgebrachten Mob niederzuringen, doch es sind einfach zu viele. Zigenfras frohlockt bereits, als die Serrikanierinnen auf ihren Pferden herbeigeprescht kommen. Sie werden ihrem Ruf als gnadenlose Kriegerinnen in jeder Beziehung gerecht. Mit Geralts Hilfe hat sich Yennefer soweit von ihren Fesseln befreien können, dass sie Zauber gegen den Barfelder Mob schleudert, der sie in eine illustre Tiergesellschaft verwandelt, die schließlich das Weite sucht. Diejenigen, die von der einstigen Jagdgesellschaft noch übrig sind, inklusive Yarpen und seine Zwerge sowie die Haudegen, erfahren, dass der goldene Drache Borch Drei Dohlen ist. Myrgtabrakke, ein weiblicher grüner Drache war das Giftopfer der Bauern. Das Drachenjunge gehört ihr. Sie hatte Borch zu Hilfe geholt und es ihm als Preis für ihre Rettung übergeben. Borch ruft Geralt das gemeinsame Gespräch im "Zum nachdenklichen Drachen" ins Gedächtnis und fügt hinzu, dass es im Falle der goldenen Drachen keine Grenze des Möglichen gibt. Geralt und Yennefer haben sich wieder versöhnt. Borch erwähnt, dass die beiden für einander geschaffen sind, aber die Grenze des Möglichen für sie beide leider wohl gilt. Adaptionen Die Grenze des Möglichen gibt es ebenfalls in der polnischen Wiedźmin Comic Serie. Es ist die fünfte Veröffentlichung der Serie und trägt ebenfalls den Titel "Die Grenze des Möglichen". In der TV Produktion "The Hexer" werden die Ereignisse in der Folge "Smok" wiedergegeben. Randnotizen *Diese Geschichte ist in der von Erik Simon und Friedel Wahren herausgegebenen Anthologie "Tolkiens Erbe: Elfen, Trolle, Weltenschöpfer" vertreten. Das Taschenbuch erschien am 9. Oktober 2012 beim Piper Taschenbuch-Verlag, ISBN 978-3492269094. Kategorie:Romane cs:Hranice možností el:Granica możliwości en:The Bounds of Reason es:Las fronteras de lo posible fr:Les limites du possible it:Il limite del possibile pl:Granica możliwości pt-br:O Limite do Possível ru:Предел возможного uk:Межа можливого